Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a vehicle brake system having an electric brake device that uses a motor as a power source, and in particular to a wear detector configured to detect wear of a friction member of the electric brake device.
Description of Related Art
JP-A-2015-187483 discloses an electric brake device including (a) a friction member, (b) a rotor configured to rotate with a wheel, (c) a motor as a power source, and (d) a driven member configured to be moved forward and backward by the motor. The electric brake device is configured to generate a braking force such that the driven member is moved forward by the motor and the friction member is brought into contact with the rotor. JP-A-2015-187483 describes a wear detector configured to detect a degree of wear of the friction member so as to detect wear of the friction member.